


Terror in the Mansion

by SilvarMegami



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:43:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilvarMegami/pseuds/SilvarMegami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Voldemort returned to a body in the graveyard he did not decide to duel Harry he decided to play a game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terror in the Mansion

Terror in the Mansion  
A Harry Potter Fic  
By SilvarMegami  
o->  
Revised 8/23/15  
o->

Harry watched in horror as the snakeman form of Voldemort rose from the cauldron. He told Wormtail to robe him then he called his minions to him. Harry was hoping the creature would forget about him, but it was not meant to be. The Dark Lord looked at the boy and laughed evilly.

“And now for dinner and a show. Stupefy.” Harry world fell into darkness.

When he woke up he was laying on a table being used as a dinner plate lucky for him most of all of the food was bite sized the only thing that happened was forks poking him to pick up the food the Death Eaters wanted. He was gagged and tied to each corner of the table and Voldemort was at the end of the table that held his feet... legs spread apart. As the food diminished the Death Eaters started touching him, the worst were the ones touching his penis and his nipples. Voldemort clapped and stood up the dredges of the meal clearing away. One of the Death Eaters leered at Harry and jumped on the table.

“Let the fun begin.” He said, then licked Harry's cheek the youth made a disgusted noise through his gag. The boy tried to get away but could not move from the disgusting man who was on top of him rubbing against him in horribly uncomfortable ways.

“Jugson,” The Dark Lord said and the man froze. “I did not give you permission to do that. Crucio.” The spell was so strong the man flew off of Harry and fell to the floor as the other Death Eaters ducked.

“Now Potter here are the Rules. All the doors and windows of this building have been sealed. Your wand and clothes are hidden in the house somewhere. The Death Eaters will be lying in wait in various rooms of the house.” Harry’s eyes skewed towards the man that had just been on top of him. “Yes even Jugson. When he wakes, he will join in, till then his fellows will stash him in a room somewhere. Your job is to find your wand and your clothes, and escape the best you can. Once you have the item it cannot be taken from you or destroyed. But the Death Eaters CAN remove it from your person if you are caught they cannot take any items you find with them or destroy those items, but if you are caught they can be removed from your person and leave it in that room. IF you run the items will be waiting for you if you wish to go back. There however is no guarantee that the Death Eater won’t be waiting for you still. Also My Death Eaters are not allowed to kill you, they can do only as much to you as they can in ten minutes or you get away. ONLY I can kill you. The ropes holding you will dissolve in ten minutes this is the only room you are always safe in but it will force you out after a certain amount of time. Also you only have 48 hours to escape. Then the spells to keep everything to ten minutes will lift and you will be mine. Death Eaters Scatter. 

The Death Eaters left the room.

“I hope I find you first Potter I have no intention of killing you until that FIRE has left your eyes.”

Voldemort the most feared Dark Lord in several decades left the room cackling evilly. 

When the ropes finally vanished Harry climbed off the table and pulled the gag off. Her shivered violently in the cold air. The boy crept out of the room and started down the Hallway he peeked into the first room he saw and not seeing anyone from his vantage he crept inside. Little did he know that the Dark Lord was waiting for him there having Kicked out another Death Eater for the prime spot of the first door Harry would come too. The boy got to the middle of the room and the door slammed shut. He spun around and ran to try to open it, but was grabbed by an invisible hand and pushed to the floor, he landed on his hands and knees and felt a naked weight on his back. He turned his head when he saw the Evil Lord on top of him leering.

“I enjoyed the view at dinner it was very arousing every time you squirmed and now you will pay for that.” Voldemort pulled Harry up into the air and threw him over a counter then positioned himself behind the boy holding his penis at Harry's entrance. “Hmm no I want to see your face.” He conjured a mirror and positioned it in front of the boy. “Yesss.” 

Harry stared into the reflection of his own frightened eyes and watch as the man on top of him leaned down to lick his ear. Then he looked into the mirror too and thrust into the boy’s unprepared arse eliciting a scream from him. He continued to thrust into the boy's body, over the child’s protests, not stopping to let him adjust, but sooner than later the blood gave him a reprieve and Harry started to moan esp. when Voldemort hit the boy’s prostate. After several minutes of Voldemort making him moan the Dark Lord stopped moving.

“And now if you want me to finish before time runs out you must beg for it.”

“NO please stop…” the boy trailed off with a moan half despair half pleasure.

“Beg. Plead. Tell me you want my thick cock fucking your tight little arse. I told you that I will take that fire from you.” He moved again.

“Please,” Harry cried tears streaking down his cheeks.

“Please what?”

“Please… I... wan... want… your thick c.cock ffucking...m... my… tight... little… arse.” every time Harry tried to stop Voldemort made a little movement to remind the boy what he should be saying.

“Very good.” The Dark Lord reached around and grasped Harry’s cock and started to stroke it as he pounded into the boy. Just as Harry was about to cum a light flashed in the room and Voldemort pulled out. “Oops looks like we are out of time. You can have all the time in the rooms you want but once you leave you're fair game even if you return.” The snakeman left the room and the youth fell to the floor sobbing and moaning.

When Harry finally pulled himself together and pulled himself to his feet he looked around the room and found his balled up socks. He put them on his feet and left the room creeping across the hall to peak into the next room. Again he saw no one and slipped inside as he started looking around he heard a noise and turned around to see Lucius Malfoy in front of the now closed door. This Death Eater was fully clothed. 

“I see you had a run in with one of my brethren. But this is revenge for stealing my house elf.”

With a flick of his wand the youth was hanging from a frame spread eagle and Lucius conjured a riding crop with a slightly spiked Handle. He was also gagged again only this time it was with his own socks. 

“Let’s see.” Lucius walked behind the boy and started whipping him with the riding crop always drawing blood, for almost ten minutes the boy was whipped eliciting several screams and moans from him. Then just before the room flashed the handle end of the Crop was shoved up the boy’s arse. Lucius left the room just as the ropes dissolved again and Harry was dropped to the floor. He lay there panting as the blood dried on his back. He finally gained the strength to pull the crop from his abused arse biting back cries of pain as the spikes ripped through his flesh.

When he could move again he looked around the room for something useful and found his tie, he looked at it then looked at the candles in the room and the found a metal waste basket and set it on fire. He was NOT going to have that used against him.

Harry left the room a few minutes later and crept back to the dining room. There he found it greatly changed it was now a sitting room the table was gone and there were chairs and lounges scattered around but the rest of the furniture was the same. Harry explored the room and found some healing potions. He drank the ones that needed drinking and applied the ones that needed application. Though he was rather embarrassed how his cock reacted to him putting the potion up his arse. He also found some food to eat.

“This is too much, what will they do next?”

Harry lay on a lounge face down because his back though healing was still painful as he fell asleep he wondered how long before he would be kicked out of the room. 

Several hours later he was woken up by a flash of light and he felt the room grow cold He scrambled for the doors and when he entered the hall the doors closed and locked behind him. 

He crept down the Hall to the third door hoping that he would not find anyone inside. He opened to door and walked in to a bare room except for the 5 Death Eaters in the room His eyes widened just as the 5th who was behind him closed and locked the door chuckling evilly. 

“As I said before “Let the fun begin.” Jugson advanced on the boy and his friends grabbed him and held him down while he struggled to escape them screaming and biting and clawing. Jugson slapped him drawing blood then positioned himself at Harrys much abused entrance and used the boy till he came pulling out to come on the youth. Then his friends repositioned Harry so he was kneeling and Jugson cast a spell on Harry to keep in from biting and thrust his member into the boy’s mouth. Harry made a horrified gurgling noise as the man came inside of his mouth then pulled back spraying him with cum again. 

“You look good like that boy all covered in cum like you know you place, which is on your knees pleasuring your betters.” Jugson turned around a started to leave the room. Harry thought maybe this would end here this time but then the man said, “All Right boys it’s your turn.” and left.

The 4 men around him leered one of them got behind him and entered his arse another shoved his dick into the youths mouth. The other two grabbed Harry’s arms and forced his to grasp their dicks until it was their turn. The worst part was that each of these men were larger than Jugson so every time one of them thrust into his mouth he felt like gagging. When He did finally vomit they started to viciously beat him till the light flashed and they had to leave.

Harry lay on the floor gasping for breath finally he stood up and found his shirt behind the door. He put it on and left the room. The next door down was a bathroom and he decided he had earned a shower. Since no Death Eaters were in the room and it had adequate healing supplies he used them to take some of the pain and bruising away.

‘With a shirt and socks and my wand I could probably leave here I really don’t care to find anything else but it looks like my wand will be the last thing I find…” Harry curled up in a corner and fell asleep again. When he woke up he went further down the hall which opened up into a large foyer and Harry saw the doors to the outside. He walked over and tested them the make sure he really couldn’t leave. He left the foyer and entered the next room he found it was filled with gauzy hangings translucent colored and moving in a slight breeze. Next thing he knew the door was firmly shut and the gauzy draping’s were pulling away and Narcissa Malfoy was lying in a lounge chair. 

“Welcome, Harry Potter.” She smiled at him, the door opened and Harry spun to face Lucius again. “Today is your lucky day.”

“You call this lucky?”

“Why yes you have a chance to escape. Lucius, bring him here.”

Lucius roughly grabbed the boy from behind and dragged him to the woman on the bed. She stood up revealing a revealing robe which she discarded. Then she flicked her wand at her husband and the boy and their clothes were neatly folded off to the side.

“Now we will begin.” She lay back down on the lounge and spread her legs as her husband roughly entered harry from behind. He then manhandled the boy so he was kneeling on the floor next to the lounge. The blond started thrusting into Harry while his wife sat on the edge of the lounge and started playing with Harry’s cock. Once he was hard and moaning after Lucius hit his prostate a few times she sat down on him fucking him from the front while her husband fucked him from behind they did this forcing an orgasm again and again always knowing where to touch to get Harry to cum.

When they were finished the gauzy hangings returned and they left Harry there gasping and panting for breath. Lucius turned back at the door. 

“By the way brat you only have 20 hours left to find your wand and escape.”

Harry moaned in despair. When he felt he could stand again he explored the room and found his pants and put them and his shirt back on. He left the room determined not to waste any more time. He went to the next room and found Voldemort again. He turned around and the door slammed he tried to open it and it wouldn’t budge.

“WHY do you keep closing the doors you said I would be able to escape from these situations?”

 

“I don’t the spells do, the doors lock for about, Ohh 3 minutes when you enter, and someone else is there, I suppose I forgot to tell you that before.” The Snakeman flicked his wand and Harry was again naked and being pulled to him. “I’ve been watching you, you haven’t made much progress have you? Let me explain something to you this mansion has 120 bedrooms plus over 100 rooms of various other functions. You have explored just about 6 of those rooms. Even if you get up and run to the next room after we are finished with you, you do not have time to explore all the rooms. And as a majority of the rooms hold nothing in them except a death eater or so. You do not have TIME to find what you are looking for. You would have if you had not slept so much but time is wasting.” Voldemort stood up with the boy in his arms. He went to a cabinet pulled out a gag and several other things he attached the gag to Harry’s mouth and then shoved a rather large dildo up his arse. The gag had a hole in it and he poured a potion down Harry’s throat. Harry felt some strange changes.

“This is a lovely thing called a temporary gender bender potion. You are a girl for the next 2 hours. Now I get to pop your cherry again.” He poured another potion into Harry’s mouth. “This is a lust potion it will last 4 hours. You will be a lustful wreck for the next 4 hours wanton and begging for cock.”

He removed the gag. Dropping Harry to the floor.  
Harry looked down at herself and poked a breast and moaned in pleasure then she looked further down at her new pussy touched it and then started trying to get off.

“Oh you won't be about to get yourself off. Just more aroused. Let me help.”

“Please please fuck me I can't stand this. Please I want you big hard cock fucking my virgin pussy.”

“OH you learn fast don’t you?”

Voldemort pulled her to her feet and pushed her down on a chair then thrust into the new girl and fucked her hard fast and bloody. Till she came again and again. When the light flashed and he left she wandered out of the room forgetting her clothes, her quest, and her dignity; looking for someone to fuck her but she found no one. Till she heard voices…

“My lord you do know that the lust potion you gave Potter is also a fertility potion and she will get pregnant no matter what right?” Severus Snape’s hated voice came to her ears but she didn’t care he was male and she wanted a cock.

“Hmm no I didn’t but here comes our guest of honor right now.”

Harry walked up to them.

“Please fuck me I need to be fucked.” She pushed her breasts out towards the two men.

“Potter you do realize there is no time limit in the HALLS?” The Dark Lord exclaimed

“Fuck me I need cock I need to cum.” said Harry

“Master how long has it been since you gave him that gender bender?” Asked Snape

“Two and a half hours…. I guess you are right it was a fertility potion and now she is pregnant.” tall snaky and Evil said.

“My lord have the other Death Eaters been doing her?”

“Ummm, Potter since you left me how many have you see?”

“No one, just you and Professor. Professor TEACH ME, FUCK ME I NEED IT!!!!!!” She lay on the floor opening her legs wide and Voldemort could see the dildo that he had put in still there.

“My lord she hasn't’ been touched in over two hours the lust potion may never completely wear off and neither will the fertility part. If we fuck her for the next hour and a half we may get the lust down to manageable levels. But the brat will never be the same and she is pregnant with your child. And If I participate for the next hour and a half there is a good chance she will also be pregnant with my child.”

“Very well I will keep this one till she gives birth at least. Let’s fuck her now or leave her like this and have her a wanton whore for the rest of his life.”

“You won’t get your wish of seeing the fire go out of his eyes if you do that.”

Voldemort smirked “I suppose.” Then he knelt down and removed the dildo and turned the girl around and pulled her so her back touched his chest, entered the neo girls arse and started fucking her. “Well Severus what are you waiting for?”

Snape knelt down opened he robes and entered her pussy and started fucking her both men going slow knowing they needed to last at least an hour and a half. They switched positions a few times and once let the other rest a few times but after the hour and a half were up they were both still exhausted as was the girl beneath them.

Several hours later Harry came back to himself and looked down and screamed waking the two men.

“What’s your problem Potter?” Snapped her professor.

“I’M STILL A GIRL THAT’S WHAT!”

“Yes well unfortunately My Lord used a Lust/fertility potion on you and got you pregnant. You a probably with twins or more since the fertility part did not wear off until the lust part did. And we had to fuck you for an hour and a half to keep you from turning into a lust filled fiend.”

“Oh Merlin I’m getting horney again.” Harry moaned.

“Yes well because of a miscalculation on my part you are going to be extremely horny and fertile for the rest of your life.” The Dark Lord explained. “Also even if you do find you wand and your cloths and make it out the door I’m afraid that you will not be allowed to leave immediately as I first planned as you are pregnant with my child or children. But don’t worry you probably wouldn't make it anyway.”

“You are just trying to make me give up.” Harry got up and stalked away looking for the room with her clothes. 

Voldemort called his Death Eaters and told them their prey was now female and horny. 

“So do you think she will get pregnant with the others children?” The Dark Lord asked his minion.

“No there is a limit of four at a time on that potion.” Replied said minion.

Harry found her clothes and started exploring the rooms again and found her belt and her shoes. Then she headed upstairs and found her robe.

She entered a Bedroom and the door slammed shut she then whimpered at the three men in the room. They advanced on her and grabbed her. One fumbled with her belt removing it then pulled her arms and robe and shirt over her head. Another yanked her pants down and snickered at her lack of underwear. Her legs were tied up in her pants and she was forced to kneel her arms were tied in her shirt and robe and her belt was tied around her throat. 

That’s when she realized her predicament and start really screaming and struggling. Until the belt was tightened around her throat and all she could do was gasp for air. One of the men started to thrust his penis between her ample breasts. Till another pushed him away and thrust his long thick member into her much abused pussy the one behind her did that same for her much abused arse. The one who was pushed shrugged and started fucking her mouth again straight down her throat. When they were done they left her untied but with the belt still around her throat gasping for air and moaning in pain. She finally got free enough to remove the belt and passed out. When she woke she was again being use as a dinner plate. Though they were mostly done eating.

“Time was up 20 minutes ago.” Voldemort stated from where he was sitting again with a clear view of her privates. “By the way.” The Dark Lord stood up and freed her, she was roughly grabbed from behind and dragged over to one of the Cabinets in the room that held knickknacks. And he pulled her wand from the case. “Your wand was here the whole time. And you never even looked for it. Since you lost you belong to me now and once you give birth you will be my toy until I decide to kill you.”

Harry stopped struggling and screamed in despair falling to her knees as the men holding her let go. 

Several months later Albus Dumbledore arrived to try and rescue Harry Potter now that they finally found where he was being held, and had info from his “spy” about the boys change to a girl. The house was eerily dark and silent as he and his Order entered the building the found their way into the “Throne Room” and when a single light turned on illuminating a heavily pregnant and Female Harry Potter being fucked by Voldemort and Severus Snape and BEGGING for harder and faster and more, and hot thick hard cocks in her mouth and arse and Pussy… Dumbledore died of a heart attack on the spot. And the rest of the Order was cut down by stunning spells in their shock. The only one still “standing” was Sirius and that only because he had fallen to his knees when he saw his godson.

The Order was imprisoned and the males given gender bender and fertility potions and the females given fertility potions. They were kept ’barefoot and pregnant” till they died of too many children. Well except Sirius who joined the Death Eaters for his godson.

The Ministry was torn down and rebuilt. Muggleborn kids were invited to one of 10 regional primary schools for magical children when they started school. They were all taught the basics of muggle schooling but also taught magical traditions and etiquette and history and beginners potions which was really safety and preparation and some very basic brews for the older student, they were taught wand movements but no actual spells till they went to Hogwarts and got their first wands.

And although Harry Potter was a wanton whore in bed he was also a valuable mind behind the betterment of the Wizarding World. And a wonderful parent to his kids both the ones he gave birth to and the ones he fathered on someone else. And it was better, there was no need for Dark Lords, as the people were content and they always searched for the ones who were too strong or smart for the normal education and educated them in ways to channel their energy into something useful.

No Muggleborn or Halfblood was ever raised in an abusive home again there were monitoring charms on the children if the muggle parents could not handle magical children, the children were removed and the parents were sent to the muggle legal system for abuse. Thus the wizarding world became a better place and the last Dark Lord and his family faded into obscurity.


End file.
